When I'm Holding Her
by CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: He loves holding her in his arms. That's his favorite thing to do. It feels like peace on Earth when he does it. When he's holding her when she's sleeping, he would run his fingers through her brown hair. If he's not doing that, he would look down on her and listen to her breathe softly as she slept


_**When I'm Holding Her: One-Shot**_

 _And when I'm holding her. It's like peace on Earth. Where time stands still. Love's the only thing, yeah that I feel. When she's in my arms. No matter where we are._

Chris Janson's When I'm Holdin' Her

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. I do not own the song by country singer Chris Janson or the characters from ATLA just the plot.

Aang woke up in the middle of the night. He rubbed his sleepy grey eyes and turned over to look at his alarm clock that reads 3:30 in the morning.

He yawned, stretching out his arms. He glanced down on his right side and smiled at the sight of his loving wife Katara sleeping next to him. The white blankets that is keeping her warm slid off a bit, showing her bare shoulder when she had moved over on the other side facing away from him.

Aang blushed when he remembered their earlier activities before the two of them finally went to sleep. He cleared his throat, covering his mouth with a hand so he would not wake up his sleeping beauty.

He stared at his wife's back for the longest time before reaching over silently to gather her up in his arms. He used firebending to warm her up with his hands. He moved his hands up and down her arms and stomach chuckling quietly when he had heard her moan underneath his warm touch.

He sighed in satisfactory. He loves holding her in his arms. That's his favorite thing to do. It feels like peace on Earth when he does it. When he's holding her when she's sleeping, he would run his fingers through her brown hair. If he's not doing that, he would look down on her and listen to her breathe softly as she slept.

He can't honestly believe this. Pretty soon, Katara and Aang would have their two year anniversary of being married. He still can't believe that they are husband and wife. They have been together ever since the war finally ended and the two of them had gotten married when Aang was 17 and Katara was 19. Aang is 19 now and Katara had just turned 21 a few months ago. Everyone was extremely happy for them. Toph, Suki and Sokka all helped him proposed to Katara. He remembered that he was nervous on that day. He remembered freaking out when someone had stolen his engagement ring that he was going to give her. That thief was pretty brave when he had stolen from The Avatar that day. Aang was surprised that he had let the thief go. Aang shook his head, smiling down at Katara sleeping and was shocked when she told him yes.

He used his airbending to rock them back and forth gently on the bed and started humming a soft tune. He beamed when he saw Katara smiling in her sleep. Aang truly loves Katara. Ever since the two of them met in the South Pole from that iceberg, he knew that he was going to have her as his wife. He knew that one day; the two of them would be together. He hoped that maybe one day marry her and have three kids together. Well, that's how many kids that he would love to have with her one day.

Aang blinked when he noticed Katara stirring around in his arms. He used his airbending to let them down safely back on to the bed. "Is everything alright?"

"You're so warm." She muttered softly.

Aang chuckled. "Well, I am a firebender too you know."

Katara nodded her head on his chest. "I know that." she told him. "How did I end up in your arms?"

Aang bent his head down to kiss her on her forehead. "I love holding you in my arms Katara."

Katara chucked and yawned. She closed her blue eyes, moving her arms around him so she too, can hold Aang in her arms as well. "I love holding you too, Aang."

Aang smiled down at her warmly and closed his eyes and went back to sleep. His dreams were filled with Katara and their future children, so happy to have her in his arms.

 **A/N: Hello wonderful world of Fanfiction! Long time no see! I know that it has almost been a year since I had posted a story on here and I thought I should try out a Katara and Aang short story! I hope that you guys will like this! Send me a review and tell me on what you guys think of it!**


End file.
